Ned has an Idea
by RunningGuitarMaster
Summary: Ned has nothing to do. But then he has an idea to visit Nancy! He thinks its a great idea, but he arrives at the wrong time... Set during Trail of the Twister and there are major spoilers. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Ned's Idea

**Hi! I have been dying to make this about Ned/Nancy. I have always wondered what Ned always did when Nancy was away on her mysteries, so I have decided to make it about that. This mostly takes place when Nancy is in Trail of the Twister. This might be kind of weird, but I hope you like it!**

**Unfortunately I don't own Nancy Drew, Ned Nickerson, Her Interactive, and much more! I only own a lot of copies of games or books that I bought in a store…**

Ned sighed as he watched TV in his home. He was bored, and everyone in the house knew it. He didn't even know what he was watching, because he was thinking of something else.

Ned was thinking about Nancy. So, now, thankfully, he wasn't bored anymore because he had an idea! He could call her!

Nancy was on another mystery, because she was working undercover as a replacement for Pete on the storm team. **(A/N: Was that right? Sorry if it wasn't!)** Scott, the leader, was having some problems with the equipment. Krolmeister, my "Uncle", hired me. Nancy was trying to find out if the accidents were just… accidents… or if they were made by someone.

Ned got up from the nicely beige colored couch, and walked up to his room so he could have some privacy while he talked with his girlfriend. He took out his phone from his pocket, and speed dialed Nancy.

Nancy did pick up. _Yes!_ Ned thought, _she is away a lot and I want to just speak with her. Plus, I'm bored._

"Hello?" Nancy questioned.

"Hey, Nan, I wanted to know what you have been up to. Have you been spying… asking people so many questions that they send you away… wrecking a car…?" Ned asked with a laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny. But I once I did spy on Chase. Listen, I really have to go to Ma an' Pa's to help Pa catch some mice. I'm sorry this phone call was short. But I'll see you later!" Nancy said in one big breath.

"Okay, I miss you so much you know."

"I miss you so much too. Bye, Ned."

Well that was one HORRIBLE call.

Later that night, when Ned was in bed, staring at the ceiling, he thought. _I really want to see Nancy more, but she is always really busy and I don't want to disturb her… Maybe, to pass the time, I could get a job… Or I could ride a limo to a job if I get one…_

But then, he had a perfect idea that made him angry at himself for not thinking about this earlier, like a couple years ago.

Ned could go to Nancy! And maybe help her out! That could be absolutely perfect!

In the morning he asked his parents, "Mom, Dad, can I visit Nancy in Colorado? You don't have to do anything; I'll buy the plane ticket."

Mr. Nickerson said, "Of course, son. We all know that you miss Nancy, it's a good idea!"

Then Mrs. Nickerson said, "And it'll be nice to get you to experience tornados. So that's a yes from both of us."

"Thanks Mom and Dad!"

Ned ran up to his room, and on his computer, he got the next plane ticket to Colorado. Then he packed stuff like five shirts, five pants, a toothbrush, soap, and a coat. Ned put more in… but his plane left in three hours. He was very lucky to get on a plane right after he bought a ticket.

He ran out of his house with his stuff, with goodbyes from his parents, called a taxi, and drove to the airport.

When he was finally on a plane, he prepared himself to surprise Nancy in a way that would make her smile.

**Okay, there is the first chapter, and I thought it was a little too rushed, but in the next chapter, it will be with Nancy. Thanks for reading and please oh please review! I promise it won't take up to much of your time!**


	2. Twister Time

**It's me again! I know that the last chapter had barely any words, but I plan on making this longer! And sorry about the mistake about Colorado, it's actually Oklahoma. I hope you like this chapter, and here it is!**

**I do not own Nancy Drew, Ned Nickerson, or Her Interactive.**

As Nancy Drove to the windmill, she realized that the clouds were dark, like there was going to be a storm soon. _I am not going to worry about it, I have to get Scott. _Nancy thought. Soon, she pulled into the grass, right near the windmill.

As Nancy got out, she saw Scott looking at the towering windmill, apparently just hearing some noise and turning around to look at her and gape.

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" Scott asked, trying to hide away his nervousness.

"I know that you have been meeting Brooke here, Scott. You have been the one sabotaging the team, and Brooke too. You want to lose, and you want Brooke to win." Nancy accused him, coldly.

Scott just blew up. "I have never gotten any credit for my work! I have never gotten any respect from anyone from this, because I work for a horrible college, and I have horrible students! I am stuck here, because no other school will accept me! I am through with this!" To Nancy, he sounded just like someone that she met, someone that works in a plant in Hawaii… Too bad she doesn't remember him.

Just then, a gust of wind hit her. Nancy slightly lost her balance, but when she recovered she looked up, and she saw it. It was so cloudy; it looked as if it was a giant marshmallow. As Nancy looked back at Scott, he said, "I know, just know, that I a tornado is coming. I can feel it. But here you are. So inexperienced. In the very near future, alone. Hey, let me show you this very near future."

When Scott said those last 3 sentences, that made Nancy feel fearful and nervous.

Then, with those warnings that something bad would happen, Scott punched Nancy and that knocked her out.

When Nancy Awoke, she heard Debbie calling her threw a headpiece. "Nancy, are you there? Please answer!"

Nancy got into her car, and then answered Debbie. "Debbie! Scott knocked me out, and he did that because I confronted him about sabotaging our team's equipment. He is the guy!"

"I am glad you are awake, there is going to be one of the hugest tornados yet, and we need you to come over to the Grange Theatre. We need to get everyone that was in the theatre, in the basement or cellar in it." Debbie said in a hurry. But when she said "Come over to the Grange Theatre," Nancy was already starting up the engine of the car and leaving. "But you have the keys for the basement/cellar in your car, so come ASAP!"

"I'm already halfway there Debbie." Nancy said, breathlessly.

So, when Nancy got to Grange Theatre, it was hailing the size of a lamp! No, just kidding, it's just the size of a small sized cup. The sirens were blaring, more than before, probably scaring innocent children out of their minds.

"The shelter is locked, even on a performance night! We need you to unlock the shelter for us, Nancy. The rest of us will work on a backup plan if this doesn't work. And please Nancy! A lot of people are depending on you now, you can't let them down!" Debbie nodded, and turned to the others, shivering in the cold, trying to work out a plan if unlocking the door, somehow wasn't going to work.

Nancy then took the keys out of her pocket, and unlocked the door. _That was easy! I had the keys, and then I just unlocked the door!_ Nancy thought. But she was wrong.

The wind sped up, so much that it knocked everyone off their feet. They all soon recovered, however, the wind made it hard to even stand up. The clouds turned a deep gray, almost black. And in the distance, you could see a huge twister. So high, and it could destroy everything in its path.

Nancy went down the stairs of the cellar/basement, feeling very proud of herself and happy that they were all finally safe. But she soon found out there was another door. Nancy tried the handle of the door, and it was locked. All of the proudness and happiness was replaced by nervousness and disappointment.

"What the—who on this earth would double lock a storm shelter? There is nothing valuable inside; the only things in there are food, water, flashlights, and blankets! Crazy people…!" Debbie said, looking mad, while looking at the dark, sky. The sky, promising a bad night.

By the door, there was a little box hanging on the wall. It was gray, matching the wall and Nancy's emotions, but she thought it might be useful. Nancy opened it, finding nine keys, all different colors. "One of those keys might unlock the storm shelter's door!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Okay, quick Nancy, which key opens it? We don't have much time! The tornado is nearly close enough to swipe us off our feet! Who the heck would leave so many keys by a storm shelter?" Debbie said, very impatient. _I bet there were many injuries and deaths because of so many keys here, and because the shelter is double locked._

"Debbie, I am NOT a mind reader!"

Nancy tried a couple keys on the bottom row, but they did not work. But she then remembered something very similar to this, when she was working on a case when someone kidnapped her friend in St. Louis, when she was somewhere in a theatre that would be destroyed in three days. There was a box like this, hanging on the wall, there were also nine keys. When she was there, she took the fourth key.

Nancy knew that it would be a long shot, but what was there to lose? So, she took the fourth key, and tried it on the lock.

And, to her surprise, it worked! _That was so weird, but I'm glad it worked!_ She then opened the door for everyone to enter. Then, Debbie and Nancy entered. "Nancy, thank you so much for opening this door! I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad you did!" Debbie hugged Nancy, and whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad your safe, but, where is Scott?"

Nancy froze, finally realizing that Scott was most likely not in a shelter.

Debbie closed the door, and locked it tight. Then, everyone, except Nancy, in the shelter huddled together. Everyone wondered what would be left; this is one of the hugest tornados of the year after all.

After the worst had passed, Nancy struggled to get past people to get to the entrance of the shelter where Debbie was.

She said to Debbie, "I need to find Scott. Wish me luck!"

Debbie said nothing, probably thinking that Nancy was just kidding. But when Nancy opened the first door, Debbie said, "Nancy, you can't leave! It's dangerous! Get in the shelter!"

"I can't let Scott get away!" And Nancy opened the next door to get outside.

It looked bad out here. Some trees were felled thank goodness! But there were so much debris! Nancy tried to ignore it, it was horrible! She couldn't think of the people whose houses were destroyed.

She got into her car, and Debbie came on her headpiece. "Nancy can you see Scott?"

"Yes, he is very far away, and he is in the storm tracker truck. I don't want to lose him yet!" Nancy said in determination.

"Well, Nancy, try to be safe. Keep talking to me so I can try my best to keep you safe. Okay?" Debbie said worriedly. Nancy and Debbie got closer since they were staying in the same house. Nancy considered Debbie as an almost best friend, and Debbie did too.

Nancy agreed. She started to drive, straight towards Scott. She didn't care if Scott saw her or not, there was a twister and it's not like he would get away easily.

"I am sorry that all of this happened! I really am. Just promise me you will be careful." Debbie told Nancy.

"I promise."

Nancy chased Scott as best as she could. She lost him four times, but always found him again because he had nowhere to go because of the tornado. _He is so reckless…_ Nancy thought. _It's a shame, really._

Finally, after about ten minutes of fast, difficult chasing, Scott seemed to run out of gas in the storm chasing truck. He literally jumped out of it, and ran for his life.

The young sleuth drove her car until it was side by side with Scott, then also jumped out without bothering to shut off the engine or close the doors. Nancy ran so hard and fast that she caught onto Scott's shirt sleeve. They both fell, and Nancy said, "I've got you now Scott!"

"No you don't!"

But something strange happened next. Down the road, came a car. _That car looks so familiar…_ The person behind the wheel stopped the car, and hopped out to help the fighting teen and adult.

The wind was blowing harder than it was at Grange Theatre.

The mysterious person behind the wheel came closer. And Nancy knew exactly who it was.

"Ned!" Nancy could only say those words because, at that moment, a piece of debris hit her and knocked her out.

**Okay, there is chapter two! A shout out for sockmonkey Jr for reviewing! I put a lot of stuff from the game into Ned has an Idea because it wouldn't make sense if I didn't. Wasn't this kind of bizarre? Well, I liked it anyway! :P Thanks for reading, again!**


	3. Finding Safety in a Dirty Old Cellar

**Alright here's chapter 3! Are you excited? I am! This chapter you will find out why Ned is not in shelter and instead in the dangerous streets where the tornado is! Yay! Okay, here you go!**

**I don't own anything that Her Interactive made.**

Ned was stuck! Not stuck, like in a ditch, but stuck because he didn't know where to go! So he just drove around, trying to find _some_ shelter. There is a twister after all!

_I hope Nancy is okay, but knowing her, she probably is. _Ned thought. He is looking franticly and hard for a house, because he definitely does not want to die out here.

Why did this happen so badly? When he was driving his rental car looking for the farm on which Nancy was "working" at for about five minutes, he saw a TORNADO! He knew that he had to find some sort of shelter, but after driving for a little bit to find one, all he could find was badly damaged houses, and a lot of debris.

From a corner of Ned's eye, he could see the tornado about 200 yards away. He had to get farther away. In the distance, he could see two cars. Maybe they could help him find somewhere to stay! So off he went, in their direction to see if they could help him.

When Ned got close, he could see that one of the cars (It was blue.), was left with the engine on and with the doors open. The other car, well… lets just say that it kind of ran into something… its doors were left open too.

On the ground, were two people. One had its back toward Ned. _From its build, I'm sure it's a girl. A girl with strawberry blonde hair…_

The other, was a man in his late thirties or early forties.

They both seemed to be fighting a little too. Ned opened the car door, and looked at the tornado. It was pretty far away, but not for long. When he stepped down, the wind took him off of his feet. That surprised him a lot!

Ned walked closer, suddenly nervous about the blonde. And when he did, he heard the girl say, "I've got you now Scott!"

Scott… Nancy mentioned him on the phone… Nancy! And then, the guy said, "No you don't!"

Then, "Nancy" said, "Ned!"

_I knew it was Nancy!_

But before Ned could catch her in his arms so she could be safe, a brick hit her head from the strong wind.

"Nancy!" Ned yelled **(A/N: Sorry this might be dramatic! :P)** He ran to her, scooping Nancy up in his arms. He felt her pulse, and it was beating, but it seemed weak.

_Hmm, I have an idea…_ Scott thought, smiling evilly in his head.

Ned put Nancy down carefully, and turned to Scott. "I do not know what you did, but it's got to stop."

"So… you two together?" Scott said casually, like nothing was happening and there wasn't a tornado here.

"Yes, but do you know where shelter is?" Ned asked, not paying attention that he said yes to Scott's question.

"Oh, I know where shelter is, I was just heading towards it, follow me…" Scott said slyly.

But, just then, Ned felt something warm on his skin. He looked down at where it was coming from, and gasped. "Nancy's bleeding from that brick!"

_So, now you notice? _Scott thought.

Ned quickly ripped a piece of his shirt to stop the bleeding, and it worked, for now.

He turned his attention back to Scott for the time being, and he knew that even if this man was dangerous, he would have to find some kind of shelter soon. And if Scott secretly was going to knock Ned out, well, Ned would just have to take a chance and go with him.

"Okay, let's go…"

They speed walked for a long time, Ned always kept one eye on Nancy, the other on Scott. "We can only get there by walking, that is why we are not using your car." Scott explained.

The tornado seemed to be getting better. Better, as in the wind was not as bad. But its still there.

Finally, after minutes of trying to stop Nancy's bleeding, and after painful and fearful steps, the trio came to a metal door in the forest, a little bit close to a highway. It was also the ground.

"It's a cellar. It's a safe place. C'mon!" Scott said, impatiently.

Ned followed Scott with caution, as Ned did not trust him.

Scott opened the cellar with a key he had in his pocket. Then, he let his visitors in first, and he went in second. Scott locked the door after he went inside, and Ned felt uncomfortable because of that. But Ned knew that it was for safety.

In the cellar there were two mattresses with two blankets each on them. They both had one pillow each. There were also shelves, with food and water on them. They didn't look very good to Ned; the labels on the sides of the cans of food were very dull and dirty. But the water looked fresh, at least. Then Ned looked around some more, searching for some food that wasn't old. Fortunately, there was a new looking box of crackers and some granola bars.

The floors were wooden; they obviously haven't been swept in a long time. And the walls were wooden too. There were four lanterns, thankfully, so they could see.

Ned then sat down on one of the mattresses, gently laying Nancy down next to him.

_I am good! _Scott thought happily. His plan was working!

The plan-making culprit said, "Ned, I've got some bandages for Nancy, you can put them on her." Scott handed Ned the head bandages, and it took Ned a couple minutes to put them on Nancy. _I know that Scott is not a good person, but why is he being so nice to me? _ Ned was confused!

Then, Scott said, "Ned, this has probably been a long day for you. You should go to sleep, and I'll keep and ear on the tornado." And Ned agreed, because when he bought the plane tickets to go here, it was in the late afternoon. And when he got here, it was in the evening. Then the tornado came, and it wiped out his energy. It would wipe out the energy of someone else too if they were trying to find somewhere safe.

Ned soon fell asleep next to Nancy, and when she awoke he would tell her everything. Why he was here, and why she was here. And why Scott was with them.

When Scott made sure both Nancy and Ned were fast asleep, he "magically" took out rope from one of the shelves (No, not magically. Every culprit HAS to have rope somewhere!)

Scott then tied Ned and Nancy's hands together, and if the pair tried to cut the rope or untie it, it would be harder because the rope was long. That meant that he could tie two people's hands together **(AN: I hope you know what I mean!)**. _Plus, I have top notch rope tying skills!_

When the couple woke up, they would have a BIG problem, wouldn't they?

**Okay, there's chapter three for you! I hope you like it! I think that Ned was really dumb in this chapter, if you know what I mean! But who wouldn't, really? He needed safety, and he took a chance. I mean, I would not like it if I was killed in a tornado… Enough of my rambling! Thanks for reading! And Nancy WILL wake up in the next chapter, don't worry!**


	4. Held Hostage

**Alright, I am enjoying this fanfic a lot! Remember what I said, Nancy will wake up in this chapter! This chapter was kind of hard for me to write, I don't know why. But anyway, here is chapter 4!**

**I do not own anything that Her Interactive made!**

Nancy woke up first. She didn't know how she got here. She felt something against her wrists, and it was cutting into it, and it did not feel good. She turned her head as far as it would go (That also hurt), and looked to see that it was rope cutting into her skin.

When Nancy looked at the rope, she also saw someone else next to her. _Ned!_ She thought. _Whatever situation I'm in, it's not gonna be good._

Ned appeared to be tied up to. _We are being held hostage by someone! Is it… Scott?_ That was just a guess, but who else would kidnap them when a twister was happening?

Before Nancy could do or think about anything else, she felt a searing pain in her head, and a bandage she was guessing.

_Oh, I remember now, I was trying to get Scott, but then Ned came… in a truck? I'll ask him later. Then a piece of debris from the tornado hit me in the head. That sure hurt._

Nancy focused back to where she was. It looked like she was in a cellar. And a couple feet away there was a mattress. And in it, was a male. It was hard to see because the lanterns were off. Nancy squinted her eyes, trying to see who the male was.

Nancy decided to just see who it was when the light was on. Much, much easier.

Nancy was still lying down, and she made herself comfortable. She thought about everything that had happened.

Then she remembered Debbie! Debbie must have probably been very worried about her! And, Nancy remembered her headpiece too! She rubbed her head on her shoulder, trying to feel if it was there.

And to her dismay, it wasn't. Whoever moved her here, must have taken it off, or it dropped. She hoped that somewhere, somehow, the headpiece was not broken, and it was found by someone who could get information to find her and Ned. But she knew that, that was not going to happen.

So instead of thinking about that, to make her feel a little better Nancy thought about Debbie trying to find her. And when they were notified, Hannah and Mr. Drew. The police, Chief Mc Ginnis, and her friends, especially Bess and George. Everyone would be trying to find her and Ned, and then it would all be okay. Once they found them, that is.

Just then, Ned woke up. "Nancy! You are awake!" He whisper-yelled.

Then he noticed the rope. "Why are we tied up?"

"Someone kidnapped us. I think it was Scott, I mean, he was the only one near us because of the tornado. But I don't know who is in the other bed, because of the lack of light." Nancy explained.

Ned gasped, "Scott is in the other one. He tied us up."

"Ned, why _is_ Scott even here?"

"Well, after you got hit in the head by the brick, Scott said that he knew where a shelter was. He said we can get there only by foot, so we walked really fast, because I was carrying you. We're in the forest now. But I guess that following him was a bad and dumb idea, because look what situation we are in now." Ned explained.

"Ned, its not your fault! Where else would we have gotten to safety? At least Scott didn't leave us out in the streets, to um. Die." Nancy thought with dread. _Either way we are in danger. So, it is not his fault._

"Nance, can we sit up?" Ned asked his girlfriend.

"Sure," Nancy agreed.

The only way to move is to have the couple move _together_, since they were both tied up. So, slowly one step at a time, they moved into a sitting postion.

One they were settled comfortably, Ned asked, "Nancy, that brick sure hit you pretty hard. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but I wanted to ask you something. Why are you even _here_?" Nancy wondered.

"Well, I guess I was just bored, and I decided to get a plane ticket here. I didn't know that there would be a tornado; I didn't watch the news that morning. So when I got here, it was all chaotic and windy. I didn't know where to go, because I didn't know anyone here."

When Ned said "Got a plane ticket here," Nancy was starting to get a little annoyed, frustrated, and angry.

"I drove around for a while, you know, trying to find somewhere safe, you know? And I saw two cars, and it looked like they were chasing each other. I thought I could ask them for help. But then they both got out of their vehicles. And I went over to you two. And I guess that you know the rest." Ned explained.

During the conversation, the voices got louder and louder, until Scott mumbled, "Quiet mummy, I need my sleep."

The tied up teens were sure that Scott was half asleep, so they waited a couple minutes to make sure that he was fully asleep.

Ned, laughed quietly when Scott said that, but Nancy didn't.

"Ned! Why did you come here? You know that I don't need help! I really don't want you here now, I can solve this case by myself. I might have let you come, but not as a surprise! And you could have gotten hurt!" Nancy didn't know what else to say, she was mad at Ned for coming, and she wanted to do this case independently (For now, I guess!). She turned as far away from Ned as she possibly could, and waited if Ned was going to say something.

Ned was shocked; he thought Nancy would be happy to see him! But I guess she really wasn't. Ned already understood that Nancy wanted her space on cases; she worked better and harder with her space. But I guess that she was right, he should have not surprised her.

"But… Hey! Do you hear that?" Ned asked the annoyed girl by his side.

"No… I hear nothing."

"Excactly! The noises have stopped, the wind is probably gone, and so might be the tornado!" Ned got excited, but then turned serious. "What if Scott moves us somewhere else?"

Nancy looked down, and didn't answer. She knew that he might be right. _Scott is that reckless and mad/crazy that he might just do that._

But, the couple didn't have time to do anything else because, at that moment, Scott sat up, stretched, switched on the lantern, and looked Nancy and Ned in the eye.

**Sorry for the "Bad" cliffhanger! I thought this part for an ending was to good to pass up! And now that I think about it, I guess that this story is some sort of alternate ending to Trail of the Twister. So, I might get the fifth chapter up tomorrow… or I might not! See you later!**


	5. Disgusting Food and a White Van

**I know, Ned is being pretty annoying to Nancy, but I guess he is trying really hard to look out for her! Aww he cares about her! So sweet! Well… Let's see what Scott'll do now! Evil Scott! So evil!**

**I don't own Her Interactive or any of the characters.**

Ned and Nancy both had wide eyes as Scott came over to them with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well hello there, lovebirds! I thought Nancy would be out longer than this, but I guess I was wrong. Would you two like some _"food"_?

There was something bad about that sentence. Nancy just thought that it was going to be a little bit of food; after all, they were prisoners. She was half right, but Ned was the one who was 100% right. Ned saw the food on the shelves when he came here, remember? That so called "food" in the cans was disgusting looking! He only hoped that he would get the crackers!

Scott rummaged around until he found perfect food for his guests. He smiled.

He gave Ned and Nancy their food, which was very little. It looked like it was about two servings of M&M's. Or it could be one… Who knows?

Their food was horrible! It was actually some pizza… but it had mold on it! The cheese looked green too. Overall, gross.

Scott obviously enjoyed Ned and Nancy's faces and their hesitation on eating it. Like they would!

_Does he really expect us to _eat_ this? What the heck!_ Nancy and Ned both thought.

"Listen, I'm going to check out the damage of the twister… and I have to get something else; I'll probably be a while, so get comfortable…" Scott gave us a smile and a chuckle. Then he unlocked the door **(AN: Remember, last chapter I said that the tornado ended!)**, and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Ned took Nancy's and his pizza, and just threw it against the wall in disgust. "If we get food, we deserve to get _real_ food!" Ned declared, "Nancy, when I say three, we try to stand up, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say Ned." Nancy was doubtful, she knew that her boyfriend was somehow going to get a small meal that actually wasn't five years over the expiration date, but it would be difficult.

"Okay, one, two, three!" And on three, with a loud grunt, Nancy and Ned pushed on the floor very hard to get up. But, they fell down. They tried again, but fell down that time too. But you know Nancy (And Ned)! They don't give up easily do they? So, on the third try, they pushed as hard as they possibly could, and they made it!

"Third time's the charm!" Nancy said with a little laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Ned was the rock; he balanced Nancy, because she felt dizzy from the brick. And he led her to a shelve, the shelve that he remembers that the granola bars and the crackers were.

Slowly the worked their way toward the shelve. And once they got to the shelve, Ned stood on the tips of his toes, and reached for the granola bars.

After both teens had two bars, Ned carefully put the box back on the shelve the same way he got it.

As they ate in silence, they thought about what Scott was going to get. They had some ideas, but they didn't want to think or talk about them.

The silence was broken by Nancy saying, "If Scott moves us somewhere else, where do you think we will go?"

Ned, thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, somewhere deserted, that's for sure."

"Maybe we should think of a plan to get away from Scott." Ned said. _That might be the best thought I've had for the whole day!_

For an _hour_, Ned and Nancy thought about a plan for getting away to safety. Neither one spoke.

Then, Scott came back.

"Hey, you two! I have a surprise for you! Come over here." Scott instructed, and without a word, Ned and Nancy struggled to get up. They didn't succeed, so Scott gave them a dark look and roughly pulled them up by his hands. Then, when Nancy and Ned followed Scott cautionly when he motioned them toward the door, Scott took out a _gun_ from his pocket.

"Now, if you try to make a run, remember that I got this baby in my hands. Got it?" Scott didn't wait for an answer as he opened the cellar door. Ned was right; Scott was going to move them.

Nancy and Ned both knew that they should not take any chances and risk their lives to run—well wobble—away. Or take any chances by talking back, Nancy would do well with that (And asking question), when they had no chance of Scott injuring them.

There was a van, a pretty new looking white van, waited for them, with the door open. As Scott pushed them in, the couple sat on the floor on the back of the van. There was a person sitting in the driver's seat, an accomplice, and Scott closed the van doors and hopped in the passenger seat.

The passengers couldn't see the face of the driver, but they knew it was another male by the voice.

"Alright, go to…" Said Scott. He mumbled the last part, looking back at us.

The driver replied, "Saying sure boss." _I reconise that voice…_ Nancy thought. _But who's voice is that, that's the question._

Ned and Nancy were left wondering where they were going, and who the van driver was.

**I wonder who the driver is! Thank you for reading this chapter, and I know its shorter this time, but I like it. Thank you so much!**


	6. The White Van's Driver

**Didn't I make Scott so evil in this story? Haha, I guess I'm evil too! I have nothing else to say, except that I thank sockmonkey Jr for reviewing my WHOLE story. That is just awesome! So here is chapter five!**

**I don't own Her Interactive or any of the characters.**

Ned was tall enough to stretch until he peaked over the window. What he saw was surprising. They were driving on a _highway_. A _highway _is full of cars and _people_. People that can _help _Ned and Nancy if they try to get their attention. _Why would Scott be driving on a highway?_ Ned thought. It sounded dangerous to him.

"We're on a highway." Ned whispered, so quietly that the people in front couldn't hear, but just enough so that Nancy could hear.

"Maybe we can get people's attention by trying to open the door?" Ned said as a question, because she really wasn't sure that that was not going to work.

"No, we shouldn't do anything now. We should just wait until we get to wherever we are going, and then make a plan to get away and arrest Scott and the Driver. Plus, did you notice that when we got into the van, that the van windows were tinted? Even if we tried to get their attention by using the windows, people wouldn't see us that well. And so unless the driver was blackmailed, then the police give him a less hard of a time," Nancy thought this out, because this might just be the hardest and most dangerous case yet!

"Okay, that is a great idea, Nan." Ned said, a little too loudly because Scott turned toward us.

"You too be quiet, or I might use this," He held up his gun, "To make you. We need concentration up here."

Nancy gave Ned "The Look", and Ned looked down, embarrassed.

For an hour, it seemed like, they were on the road. Nancy and Ned mouthed words, and Nancy mouthed, "What does it look like outside?"

And after Ned looked, he replied/mouthed, "We are getting off of the highway, but now the road is deserted, and I see a lake up head. And a house."

Nancy could see that the driver had dark, brown hair. And if Nancy looked hard enough, she could tell that it was a male.

If only the man would turn around!

Something just occurred to Nancy. It would help if Nancy could find out as much as she (And Ned) could about the kidnappers. Then, they could find their weaknesses, and hopefully use them to the couple's advantage! It's perfect!

"Ned," Nancy whispered to Ned, "Ask questions to them up front, but _do not_ ask suspicious questions, or act suspicious." Ned nodded in response.

Finally, they slowed down. It seemed like a day until they arrived, instead of about two hours. As the van stopped, Scott jumped out of the car, and he opened the back door.

"Get out, and stay put!" Scott commanded.

Nancy and Ned, again, struggled to get out (They had no "help" this time.), and once they did, they slightly nodded at each other to show that they would follow the plan and ask the questions.

As they stood silently, the mysterious driver got out of the car. As he walked over to us, he turned. And when he turned Nancy could recognize him completely. He _has_ taken revenge on her twice, after all.

The mysterious van driver, that took revenge on Nancy before, was Dwayne Powers.

|~ND~NN~ND~NN~ND~NN~|

Debbie thought that the tornado was _finally_ gone and dead. She didn't hear any more crashing, and debris flying around, so she slowly and cautiously opened the storm shelter door.

And she was right. The sky was actually blue. The wind was back to normal, well almost. But the land, oh the land. It was horror! Houses, trees, streets, everything was damaged! Debbie felt so bad about the people whose houses were either irreparable or just even damaged.

Debbie thought about Nancy. _How is she? Where is she now? Is she safe? Did she find shelter? Is anyone with her?_ All of the questions were in Debbie's head, and she was determined to answer them. Either by herself, with someone, or if someone does it for her, she wanted them answered.

Debbie really wanted to find Nancy, and sort everything out, but she knew that she was needed for clean up for the town.

So, a day later, when half of the clean up was done, Debbie, with the help of Chase and Frosty, looked around for Nancy with the pink truck. The storm truck was too slow and it was hard to turn.

After searching hard for thirty with no luck, Frosty said, "I think I see her!" Everyone got out of the car and made a run for it where Frosty was pointing at. But when they got to where he was indicating, instead of Nancy, it was a tall bush that had been ripped out of the ground. The shadow was what caused Frosty to think it was Nancy.

"Um, sorry. I thought it was her…" Frosty scratched his bald head._ That was so embarrassing. _Frosty thought, his face turning into the color of a tomato.

Chase luckily went back to the truck, but Debbie gave him a frustrated glare, and a groan.

Back to the truck they went. They went for a couple more miles, until the trio stopped for lunch.

Chase made sandwiches back at the farm house, so, in the truck, they stopped, and ate.

As they were chewing on their food in deep thoughts, Chase said, "Hey, I know that we should have thought about this before, but why don't we try to call Nancy's cell phone? It might not be charged, and she might have just lost it, but we can still try it."

"Great idea, Chase, we'll try it." Debbie patted Chase on the back gently and got out her own phone.

She had put Nancy's number on speed dial, and while she waited to hear the familiar voice on the other end of the line, she ate some more of her sandwich.

But, after a couple seconds, she went to voicemail.

"_Hi! This is Nancy! Since I couldn't answer my phone, you can either call me back later or leave a message at the beep! Bye!"_ Debbie ended up leaving a message. She said, "Nancy, please call me! Or anyone! We all want to know that you are safe. Call please…" Debbie trailed off at the end.

After hours of searching, they finally stopped with no luck. As they headed back to the house, Frosty asked, "Shouldn't we call her filthy rich _uncle_? Or her _parents_? Or the_ police?_

Debbie and Chase (But mostly Debbie.), put their heads down in shame. Why hadn't they thought of that before?

Frosty wasn't behind the wheel, or in the passenger seat, so he dialed Nancy's uncle's number. "What do you want? I need to get back to work! I am improving Krolmiester's Salad Cannon!" Came the uncle's voice.

"Hello, Mr. Krolmiester. This is Frosty, from the Canute's team in tornado chasing. We wanted to inform you of the… big tornado that happened yesterday… and that Nancy was not found… and the destruction…" Frosty gave the first few sentences his best business voice, but when he said the part about Nancy, he rushed.

"Nancy? Nancy's missing? Well, we've got to find her!" Krolmiester said.

"We wanted you to know, sir. And we have been trying to find her. We're not finished yet. We wanted to tell her parents too, but we don't know their number. Can you tell them?" Frosty regained his composure.

"Of course I will!" And hung up. Nice man.

"And now for the police." Frosty dialed the next number.

"Chief Rankins **(AN: That name is just random! :P)** speaking. How may I help you?" The chief of police in Oklahoma said.

"Hello, this is Frosty **(AN: Don't know his last name.)**. I am calling to report a missing person. Her name is Nancy Drew, and she is from River Heights. I hear it's next to Chicago." Frosty was so proud of himself, using a composed voice like that.

"If you describe her to me, we'll get on the case." Chief Rankins told Frosty.

Frosty told the chief all he could about Nancy, then hung up.

"We should head back home. Tomorrow, maybe we'll have better luck. Maybe tomorrow we could search in a different place." Debbie announced.

So, as the group headed back home, everyone thought about the reunion with Nancy once they found her. Well, _if_ they could.

**So, there was chapter six! Thanks, everyone! Sorry about the wait, I was taking a little break. But there you go!**


	7. A Clue and Break Downs

**Okay, as I look on my traffic stats, I see that I have gotten so many views! That makes me so happy! I understand that some people get tired of stories, and that might include mine. But that happens to me too! My point is, thanks for all of the people that have stuck with me!**

**I don't own Her Interactive or any of its characters.**

Debbie, Chase, and Frosty went out again to search for the missing detective. They drove around the opposite direction that they were driving from yesterday, hoping to actually get somewhere this time.

As they looked in all directions for a clue for where Nancy might be (Or if it is Nancy!), Chase, the one who was driving, realized that they needed to get gas, very soon.

Nearby, there was a gas station, and they would barely make it when the truck would die.

When Debbie was in the back seat of the truck, she saw something shiny that caught her eye on the grass, a little off of the road. It was in the grass, but it was also under a rock.

And soon later, they got to the gas station. Chase's theory was right, because a couple seconds after they got to the gas tank, it said empty and it stopped.

Debbie wanted to check out that shiny thing so she said, "I want to walk around, and I'll be back in a couple minutes."

And Debbie walked alongside the road, staring at the ground, trying to find that shiny object. After a couple minutes of searching, she decided to just give up and forget about it. She didn't want to worry Frosty and Chase, she didn't want to get lost, and she just didn't think whatever the shiny thing was, was important.

Debbie turned around, and started to walk back. But before she could even take three steps, she found the shiny mysterious object.

In excitement, she hurriedly picked it up, and inspected it, to see what it was.

The rock that it was under, it was really _stuck_ in the ground. That, she guessed, was why it didn't get carried farther away by the wind and the tornado.

What she found was so exciting and relieving, that she felt immediately ashamed of herself for giving up on her search for it.

It was Nancy's headpiece that Debbie gave to her on the first day she was here! Oh, how this would be of so much use! Even if this was carried far away by the tornado, it still gave them a lead to follow; because they had none. It also showed them that it might, just might, be the right direction that Nancy went.

Debbie was so happy, that she ran back to where Frosty and Chase were. They were leaning against the truck, chatting, and Chase spotted Debbie.

"Are you ready? Let's get a move on Debbie!" Chase said with his Texan accent, already getting back into the truck.

When everyone was all settled in comfortably in the truck, Debbie told the boys her discovery. "I found Nancy's headpiece that everyone got on the first day on the job. I think it might lead us to Scott, or Nancy. I think we should also follow it, do you two think that's a good idea?"

"Yes," Frosty and Chase said in unison. _Funny._

"Okay, so let's go!" Debbie said, pumping her fist into the air, and pointing in the direction of where she found Nancy's headpiece.

When they got to the spot, Debbie led the way into the forest; they couldn't go into the forest by car, only by foot. And what other way would they go to find Nancy?

They walked, straight, for half an hour, with constant pointing fingers (Frosty), constant encouragement (Debbie), and constant… well, walking in silence (Chase).

And after those thirty minutes were up, the group found a metal door. A cellar._ The _cellar where Nancy and Ned were once hidden in.

|ND~NN~ND~NN~ND~NN|

Nancy gasped in shock. She did know that Dwayne was capable of this, but didn't know that he would take revenge on her _again._

Dwayne opened the door to the log house, and motioned for Nancy and Ned to follow him. Around the log house was a huge barbed wire fence too. As they followed them into the house, Scott followed them with, of course, his gun in hand.

The log house was so beautiful! It had portraits of wolves, bears, and gorgeous field and forests. There were also a lot of skins, like from rabbits, deer, and again wolves and bears. The temperature was very warm, like they were in front of a fire on a cold night. There were rugs, made out of fabrics of the strongest and furriest materials. Naturally, the walls and floors were wooden too, a deep brown. And, it didn't look like it had rough edges! Overall, it really didn't look like a kidnapper's place to store their prisoners.

Nancy and Ned looked around in wonder, wondering why Scott and Dwayne would put them in such heaven! _But I still don't know who Dwayne is. Maybe Nancy will tell me because she obviously knows him. She did gasp, and I am pretty sure she wouldn't gasp if she didn't know him._ Ned thought, stealing a glance at Nancy, while trying to follow Dwayne in their attempt to walk.

Dwayne ended up taking Ned and Nancy to a room filled with luxury. Weird. He untied Nancy and Ned's rope, and they messaged their wrists great fully. "Sit on the bed." Dwayne commanded. And Scott came into the room too.

"Is this _our_ room?" Nancy said, very confused, but her eyes were filled with wonder.

"Yes, but this room comes with a price. You will definitely find out this price later. You will be fed food in a little bit too." Scott said, his voice very threatening.

"How do you know each other any way?" Ned asked, hoping to find something good for Nancy's well thought out plan.

"We… if you can believe this, are brothers. Scott is my older brother. Now we are going to find out better ideas for your price." Dwayne replied. Nancy then looked shocked, again, for the millionth time that day.

When the left the room, the first thing Ned did was stand up, pull Nancy toward him, and hug her. "I am so glad you are okay, Nancy." And, after that wonderful hug, he kissed her, sparks flying, for a _long _time. Ned was so glad that Nancy was in her arms, safe. _For now, at least_, Ned thought, glaring mentally.

After Nancy pulled away, she was blushing. She did not expect that from Ned, at all.

Nancy laid on the bed, and Ned joined her. "Nancy, who is Dwayne?"

Nancy's eyes widened. She totally forgot to tell Ned about the two times that she has met with Dwayne! So _Disappointing Nancy…_

"I met Dwayne on two of my cases… He… well… was the culprit on those two cases... They were the ones when Bess, George," Nancy's voice cracked on her best friends names, "And I went to that "vacation" in the Bahamas, and the one where I was helping that actor, Rick Arlen, with all those threatening notes. Sorry I didn't tell you before. It must have slipped my mind."

Ned pulled Nancy into his arms, one again, and now was just cuddling her. "It's alright. I just wanted to know."

They sat in a comfortable silence, Ned occasionally kissing the top of his girlfriend's head. It was nice, really. Just the thought of being kidnapped ruined a part of their enthusiasm, but that's about it.

Soon, Scott came by with an actual meal. "Aww look how sweet you two look!" He mocked, and then his voice changed to a more serious tone, "Here is your food. Part of your price for staying in this room we will discuss with you a little later." And then he set the meal down on a dresser, and before he left, Ned asked him, "What if we don't want a price? Can we just stay in a less luxurious room than this?"

"Oh, you can, but it will be much more fun for us if you get a price, so, no less luxurious room for you!" Then Scott gave us a mischievous smile, and left Ned and Nancy alone.

Ned got up from the soft blankets and handed the platter of food to Nancy. Then, he rejoined her.

They shared that wonderful taste of… What was it, turkey? Who knows? But it was so delicious…

A little bit after they finished, Scott and Dwayne came in, without knocking.

"Before we tell you your price, let me tell you two something." Dwayne said, "We will lock the door, but tomorrow morning, we will unlock it. Want to know why? There is a barbed fence around this house, if you hadn't noticed. It is always on, now that you're here, and there is a gate, and there is a security person there. You can't get past him, and even if you could, you need to enter a password to get out. All of the window are also electruted, so no hope for getting out for you there."

Then Scott explained, "There is a bathroom with a shower and bath in it. Feel free to use it. And with our maid's help, we bought Drew clothes, and Ned too."

Dwayne rolled his eyes, and then said, "Now, your price," He laughed, and Scott joined in. "I hope you enjoyed your meal, because you two will not be _fed_ for two days. You won't die, but you will be in pain, and we'll love it. That is _one_ of _many_ prices to come. So be ready."

Then, they left. Just like that.

Nancy just could not take it. Being kidnapped, being taken away from her family, her friends. And who knows what else Scott and Dwayne will do. They will not be given food for two days. And it was all too much for poor Nancy. She burst into tears.

"Shh, it'll be okay, you'll see." Ned whispered in her ear. He almost couldn't take it, but he had to be strong for Nancy. He, again, kissed her, and whispered more soothing words in her ear. He knew that they could do it, because here was Nancy, the strongest, feistiest, woman in the whole world. And Ned was here to add to that.

Then, they fell asleep that way, pressed against each other, and in a deep, deep sleep.

**I really, really loved this chapter! Hmm, I just had a thought. What would happen if I made a story, kind of like this one, with different characters and scenes in the Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew section of Fanfiction? That might just be a great idea! (:P This was 8 almost 9 pages! Yay for me!)**


	8. Breaking and Entering

**I am here, with the next chapter of this fanfic! With absolutely no food for two days, Nancy and Ned must survive those days. They try to find out how to get out of this house. Oh, why did Ned have to have this idea? No offence.**

**I do not own Her Interactive or any of the characters.**

Debbie, Chase, and Frosty, of course, didn't know that the shelter once held Ned and Nancy in them, but they did think about it, so right away they ran to the door, and tried to open the door.

And, of course with no luck, they stepped back, almost in defeat. But Chase said, "Maybe we can break the door, and see what happens." He gave this idea because he was the stronger man compared to Frosty, and Frosty _did not_ want to break down the door. It was too much work!

"I think that would be a great idea, Chase! We'll all try to do it, but its metal, so it'll be hard!" Debbie said, full from her toes to her head with enthusiasm.

Frosty frowned, Debbie was happy, and Chase was eager to open—or break madly—the door.

Now how were they to do it? Chase answered that imaginary question, "I have some tools in the back of the truck, and I'll go get them." **(AN: You know, since Chase is an engineer…)**

It did take time to break down that heavy metal door. It is a storm shelter door, you know.

So after there hacking and slashing with the car tools to the door (Like mad men), they finally made a dent, and soon after that a hole.

They put down their newly damaged weapons/tools on the grass, and climbed over to the hole to get inside.

Inside the cellar, it looked the same when Nancy and Ned were here, but something was different, and Debbie, Chase, and Frosty were about to figure that out.

Frosty found the four lanterns, and turned them all on so they could all see and explore without any problems. The group then looked for clues.

Everyone got a corner/side to look in, and Debbie got two.

Chase got the side where the food was. He scrunched up his nose, "Gross." He said.

Frosty got the side where, um there was nothing. But he did feel against the walls, to see if there was a secret door or compartment somewhere.

Debbie got the side where there was again, nothing, so Frosty told her that she should feel against the walls like he was doing. Debbie also got the side where the mattresses were. And when Debbie started on the mattresses, she very soon found something that was needed to find Nancy.

She found, a bag, on one of the mattresses, and if Nancy was on the mattress without the bag, she wouldn't have seen it; the bag was on the side where it could have been hidden.

"Chase and Frosty, can you come over here? I found a bag, and I think it might be important!" Debbie motioned for them to come to her.

"I will happily come! This… food… is starting to… never mind. You do not want to know." Chase let out a breath, relieved.

"I wanted to open it with you guys together," Debbie said, and proceeded to explore the important bag.

In the bag there was a thermos, with liquid in it and also a coat. Debbie mentioned to the boys that the thermos and the coat were Scott's, so this must be where Scott was at! And this might be where Nancy was at two! The bag was pretty much empty, but before they closed it they found something else. They found a piece of paper, and it had an address on it.

"That address might be where Scott and Nancy are, but we could be totally wrong. But why would Scott keep this in his bag?" Debbie asked.

"Maybe… he kidnapped Nancy and he put out her in a house, that was a friend's house… or something like that." Chase replied, shyly.

"That is a great idea!" Frosty thought and Debbie said out loud.

"So now, all we have to do is find the house or whatever is there, and whoever is there will help us get to where Nancy is? Or once we get there we can find a way to save Nancy, if that is the place where Nancy is at." Chase clarified. _But that did sound a little confusing…_ He thought.

"Right! So let's get a move on out of this place and find Nancy!" Debbie stood up, and walked out of the cellar, holding the piece of paper, and being followed by her two friends and co-workers.

They did remember to get their tools; they might need them in the future. And if Scott ever did come back to the cellar, then he would be really surprised, won't he? After all, the door got smashed in by wrenches, and the usual engineer tools.

"Oh, Debbie. It's getting late and I don't think that we should go any farther tonight. We might get lost; tomorrow morning will be a better time." Chase convinced her.

Debbie sighed, and replied, "You're right, Chase. Let's just go home."

Then, the group started home, planning on getting good nights sleep for tomorrow. Tomorrow, they will try to find Nancy, hoping she isn't dead by the tornado.

|ND~NN~ND~NN~ND~NN|

The next day, early in the morning, Nancy was the one who woke up first. She untangled herself from Ned, and got up to look in the dressers, to see what was there. _Scott and Dwayne are so stupid! They unlocked the door to our bedroom, so now we can wander around. And possibly escape_, Nancy thought.

In the dresser, there were clothes. _Thank goodness! I did not want to be in these clothes forever. _But Nancy did wonder why they went to this trouble.

Nancy tried to hold herself together, she needed to hold it together so she and Ned could get out, and so she could see her friends and family.

But Nancy was positive that she—and Ned—could figure out a way to get out of this place. She is Nancy Drew after all!

Then, Nancy pushed that from her mind, and picked out some dark blue almost black jean shorts. And as for her shirt, she picked a nice looking light blue one, with little designs on it that she couldn't figure out what they were…

Anyway, she went to the bathroom, and she admired it like the rest of the house. It was perfect! It was perfectly clean, no spot of dirt in sight. So clean that _everything _shined. The walls, the floors, everything was white. She made a mental note to ask how the brothers afforded this.

Nancy took a shower, and while she did, Ned woke up.

Ned stretched, excited for a new day, wondering why he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Then, everything came back to him. The tornado, the cellar, this house, the price, Nancy, and much more.

He got up, and then noticed that there weren't any windows. So they couldn't get out that way. Ned walked over to the door, and tried the handle. _Okay, so Dwayne and Scott did unlock the door like they said,_ Ned thought.

He heard the shower running, so then he knew that Nancy was in there.

And after Nancy got out, Ned told her, "Scott and Dwayne did unlock the door, so they were not lying when they told us that." Ned whispered this next part, "But they probably set up traps, and if they catch us snooping in their stuff…" He trailed off, smiling a little at Nancy.

Nancy smiled back. But then said at the same time as Ned, "But we will be careful."

After Ned got ready for the (Hopefully.) productive day, they headed out. Nancy opened the door, and stepped out cautiously, with Ned following her. There was no one in the hallway.

"Let's try this way first," Nancy said quietly, pointing to the left. So the couple went left.

They soon found three more doors, and Nancy and Ned both agreed to try the one that didn't say "Employees Only", _first._ Of course they would go in that room!

That door, led to a dining room. This dining room was just like a usual dining room, it wasn't fancy, like most of the stuff here. Just a table and shelves off to the side for plates, bowls, and silverware.

"Nancy, if we can somehow find the kitchen, then we can get something to eat! But, of course, we _can't_ get caught. I don't want to know what else Scott and Dwayne will do." Ned gave his idea to Nancy.

The two teenagers explored the dining room, there was nothing much to see or find. Maybe, at the time the brothers have dinner or lunch, they might leave something important here. So they made a plan to come back later.

Then they walked out of the room, and still seeing no one in the hallways, they tried to open the second door, right next to them. It was locked.

"Of course." Nancy mumbled. Ned squeezed Nancy's shoulders reassuringly. "We'll come back to this door later."

So, finally, the two tried the "Employee's Only" door. And in it, there was a cook. _Looks familiar… Again. Why do all of these people look familiar to me?_

When the door closed, it made a noise. The cook decided to see who it was, and turned around. And then Nancy could see why she thought he was familiar. The cook was Shorty Thurmond from Shadow Ranch!

**I know, another boy/man. But I have something good up my sleeve. Now all I have to do is put it into words… Which would be really hard! But I think I might do it. So, see you later!**


	9. Shorty: Evil to Good?

**Hello, once again! I think I might do something very surprising in this chapter… or maybe not. You'll just have to see!**

**I do not own Her Interactive or any of the characters.**

The next morning, Debbie, Chase, and Frosty, were ready to go to the address that was on the paper. And just like yesterday, and the day before, they took the pink truck.

As they drove, they all wondered out loud where the address was going to lead them. "I think it'll lead us to a friend of Scott's, or, of course, to Scott." Frosty said. "Or, it could lead us to a random place, with no importance," Chase said.

"Or it could lead us to the place where we will go that was on the paper," Debbie said, most likely not paying attention to the conversation. Frosty and Chase frowned.

The house was very far away, and it was very close to where Nancy and Ned were, but they did not know that. It was a pleasant looking house, with a white picket fence around the perimeter of the house. The house was small looking, and it was painted light blue. It also had a garden, with a lot of little flowers and other plants in it. Just picture a house like in fairytales and you'll be all set.

When they parked in the driveway, the group wondered why Scott had this address in is bag, because the people in this house looked like nice people, I mean, look at the house!

Debbie knocked on the door of the pretty quaint house. An old woman answered the door. "Well, hello dears. Who are you?" She asked the young adults.

Debbie answered her, "I am Debbie, and that is Frosty," She pointed to Frosty, "And that's Chase." Debbie pointed to Chase. "We wanted to ask you what your relationship is with Scott."

"Oh, Scott is my very sweet son. Are you a friend of his? And my name is Ann." Ann asked again.

"Not really, but we need to tell you something very important about him." Debbie told her.

"Alright, come in. But is it good news?" Full of questions, she is.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it isn't good news." Chase spoke up for the first time.

Debbie, Frosty, and Chase came in the house, and Ann motioned them to sit on the couch. She got some tea, gave the guests some, and sat down. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, you heard of that tornado a couple days ago, right?" Frosty asked Ann.

"Oh, yes. Scott came to check up on me, and the tornado didn't even reach my home. Very good." Ann smiled.

"He checked up on you? So he is okay…" Frosty trailed off. "We are so sorry to break this to you, but Scott might have kidnapped our friend, Nancy Drew. Has he talked to you in any way about her?"

Ann's face fell. "My boy wouldn't kidnap someone! He is so nice to me, he wouldn't… And no, he hasn't mentioned this Nancy Drew to me ever."

"Do you know where Scott might be, Ann? We are sorry to upset you." Debbie put a hand on the other woman's shoulder in symphony. _This poor woman doesn't even know about how bad Scott is, _she thought.

"I have to take my nap," Ann stood up. "But Scott said that he would be at his house with his brother. I know it is close by… I just always forget where it is! I am sorry. Now, could you please leave, darlings, so I could take my nap?" Ann said goodbye to us, showed us the door, and well, took her nap.

In the car, Chase said, "I have to visit my dad, and we need to go now. Sorry for cutting this short."

"That's okay, let's go," Debbie and Frosty said.

And, they didn't get very much done, that only took about three hours total, but they did find out that this is the area where Scott might be. So, tomorrow: Major Finding and Snooping.

|ND~NN~ND~NN~ND~NN|

Nancy could not believe that all of the guys here (Besides Ned.), have all been the culprits in her past mysteries and adventures. Weird… Coincidence, or not?

"Nancy… Drew…!" Shorty stuttered. "I wasn't… expecting you… to be here."

"Same here." Nancy narrowed her eyes, and Ned moved closer to her, protectively. _Shorty is usually so talkative, but now he seems scared. But why?_ Nancy thought.

"Why are you here, Shorty?" Ned asked; Nancy told him about this mystery, and about Shorty.

Shorty, surprisingly, looking frightened about something. "Well, uh, after I got arrested for Dirk's treasure, and after I got out of jail, I found Scott and Dwayne. They told me about you, and how they didn't like you, and I told them about you and what you did, Nancy. They—we—made a plan to kidnap you. I soon learned that Scott and Dwayne were brothers, and that they were very close." Shorty sighed.

"Then, well, you know how I gossip a lot right? I guess they got too annoyed, or they decided that I wasn't good kidnapping material or _something_, because one night, they held up a gun to my head and told me that they wouldn't need me anymore. But they didn't let me go, see, they thought I would run off and tell the police. And they were right, but now I am a slave here. A cooking slave. There, that's my story." Shorty looked down, and Ned and Nancy looked very surprised. Those two most definitely did not expect this from the cook.

"Maybe, we can team up? To get out of here?" Shorty then asked, with a pleading look in his eyes. "I promise that I am not tricking you and that I am still working with the brothers. Please?"

Nancy and Ned looked at each other. "Maybe. I still don't fully trust you, Shorty. But you have to prove to us that you aren't tricking us." Nancy said.

Shorty nodded, and Ned said, "But anyway, tell us all you know about this place." Ned whispered the next part, just in case. "Tell us if you know anything that could be important to get us out of here." Nancy smiled proudly at him, because of his question.

"Okay, first, there is a password to turn the electricity off on the fence. I have been here long enough to know that. But the thing is, the password is in Dwayne's room; I think he is the leader of this kidnapping. And anyway, Dwayne is in his room a lot, so you have to find a way to get him out." Shorty got Ned's gesture and whispered that too.

"Thank you, Shorty. We should go, you know, to explore some more. See you later." Nancy said, she and Ned turning to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!" Shorty nearly yelled. Nancy and Ned turned to him again, wondering why he was like this. "Maybe… I can sneak you two some food. But only sometimes because we can't be found out."

Nancy and Ned smiled so big it nearly reached a mile in length. "Thank you!" And before anyone could do anything else, Ned and Nancy left the room.

Nancy breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned against Ned. "Thank goodness!" Ned kissed her, and they went the way they came, passing their room.

Then, they reached the living room, with the animal skins and paintings. There was the door to outside, but there was a difficult looking puzzle that they had to solve to get out. The couple decided to try it later.

But, next to the door, was a staircase. At the top, there was one direction that they could go to. The hallway had four doors. And at the end of the hallway, they could see, was another door. But this door was different than the other doors, it was farther apart from the rest. And there was a big window by that door too.

Nancy knocked on the first door to the left. No one answered. So she tried to open it. And it was locked. Then Nancy remembered something. In her room, there were paperclips on the drawer. Weird, but awesome! So she can pick the lock to get in all of the rooms that were locked! No need to find the keys anymore.

"Ned, we need to go back to our bedroom," Nancy explained what she was going to do.

So, when they ran back to the bedroom, and ran back to where they were **(AN: There was nothing important that would happen so I thought it would be boring if I detailed the going back to the room and back to where they were!)**, Nancy picked the lock. It took a couple minutes, even detectives like Nancy Drew have to take time.

Nancy heard the lock click. "Yeah! Okay, let's go!"

They cautiously opened the door. And fourtuanatly, no one was there.

It seemed to be Scott's bedroom! "We hit gold, didn't we?" Ned asked, with a grin. Nancy nodded, already searching for _anything_ useful. For some weird reason, the room was so neat and tidy. It looked as if no one slept in here. But there was a backpack on the bed, so Ned and Nancy went to it and searched through it. In it, was… nothing. Great.

"Maybe we should come back later. Then, there might be more things here… But why would Scott have _nothing_ in here? There has to be a secret passageway or something like that," Ned thought out loud.

"You are right, Ned, lets go to the next door." Nancy told him, looking into his eyes.

The couple went to the door next to Scott's room, and discovered that it was just a bathroom. So they went to the room across from Scott's bedroom.

This was just a storage closet. They looked closely at one of the shelves there, and saw that there was a key. The key was like no other key. It was just a circle looking thing that looked like a head (With no hair or anything.) with a neck.

The boyfriend and girlfriend thought that this was very important, so they took it.

And when they were finished in the storage closet, they lastly went to the room beside the storage closet.

Nancy knocked, and she could hear shuffling noises. Dwayne answered the door. "Well, hello. Do you need something?" He asked with a smirk.

"Um." Nancy thought hard, so she could lead Dwayne away from his bedroom so Ned could have a chance to get the password for the fence. "There is a dog, in the yard! I do not know how it got there, but you should see it and get it away!" It was the best that Nancy could do.

Dwayne looked very doubtful, but went anyway with Nancy down the stairs, not even noticing that Ned didn't go with them.

|ND~NN~ND~NN~ND~NN|

Nancy led the way to the living room, looked out the window, and said, "Oh look! There's the dog! Hurry before you miss it!" Of course, there was no dog, and when Dwayne got to the window, Nancy said, "Oh. You missed it."

Dwayne then noticed that Ned wasn't with them. "Where is your boyfriend, whats-his-name?" Dwayne narrowed his eyes at Nancy, and growled, "You two tricked me to get into my room, didn't you?"

He grabbed Nancy's arms so tightly that she thought that Dwayne cut off the blood flow. Nancy whimpered in pain, as Dwayne took out his gun from his back pocket and led Nancy back upstairs.

|ND~NN~ND~NN~ND~NN|

While Nancy was busy with Dwayne, Ned hurriedly looked through his stuff, knowing that they would be gone only a couple minutes or less. On his dresser, he found a paper. On it, it said: O, TITPFTOTEFTF. _Long, but this might be the password, but what does it mean?_

Suddenly, Dwayne burst into his bedroom, holding Nancy's arm in a vise grip, Nancy's face had gone pale. Dwayne had a gun in his hands. _Oh no._ Ned thought. He tried to memorize the letters on the paper, and he thought he successfully did, but he might not remember soon. He put down the paper, and right when he did, Dwayne said, "You broke into my room? Oh, I guess that this is _another_ price." He yelled, and shot Ned in the shoulder.

**Okay, I admit, this is one of the chapters where I have a hard time with, and that happens to everyone, right? So please…! Do not blame me! And wasn't this exciting! But thanks for reading this chapter (As usual! :P) and see you guys later!**


End file.
